My Revenge Guardian Angel
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: After a near death experience a Mysterious look-a-like person comes into Bakura's life. Saying he is Bakura's guardian angel. His ranking Revenge Guardian angel wraps around his life. Bakura must help His angel finally rest in peace from his eternal pain.


**Bakura: Another new story? Wow lets see whats this is about...**

Kaycie: Hey I try! Just appreciate this story is mainly wrapped around you...*cough*andRyou*cough*

Bakura: What was that?

Kaycie: Nothing! Nothing! ^^; yes I came up with a new story sorry for the EXTREME lack of uploading its just that my sister with these computer issues I was in the middle of exams...Extremely tired. Its actually about 2:00 am right now. Im only uploading this cause my sis is in the other room...

Bakura: Your Little sister...You act as if your afraid of her you wimp.

Kaycie: IM NOT! Seriously Im not. Its just that if she complains that she cant get on the laptop which I use to type my stories, then we'll both get the laptop taken from us permanently...(Past problems...) So yeah need to be careful...

Bakura: I've said this before and Im saying this again. You are a ranting maniac... Ooooooo this story has knifves...I like Knifves...

Kaycie: I know C=

Bakura: Wait a second Angst? I didn't know you liked Angsty stories...

Kaycie: I DON'T! THEY MAKE ME CRY! But the back story of the OTHER main character whos name will remain hidden from you right now Bakura... Has a very...Very...Indepth and Angst back story. So I have to make the second category Angst JUST because of that. Also I couldnt think of any other category for this.

Bakura: Wow...I'm going to enjoy this ride...

Kaycie: Sadistic albino...

* * *

><p>Shit…I'm<em> not going to make it. Who was those guys…Why were they after me? …..Why were they trying to kill me…Heh…I known I've done some bad things in the past. But that was years ago. Back when I was in High School..I'm 21. I'm to young to die…But I sit here against this tree bleeding out. They cut me pretty bad..I'm to weak to move. Vision fading out …losing my grip…I can't feel anything..I'm dying that's for sure. Hey…what's this bright light…I see…It must be a Angel of Death. Well I guess life is unfair….Death comes at any time… I might as well accept it. My name is Bakura Touzuko….<em>_**and this is my end…**_

I woke up sweating and panting heavily patting myself for checking the cuts and gashes that was supposed to be there. _Wasn't I dead? I was in the park lying against a tree…bleeding out…I…died…right? _I looked around my room frantically checking the area around me. It was still my same room. I jumped out of bed and my whole body seemed fine. I ran downstairs, this was my house. _What the hell is going on? I couldn't have survived! _

"Your up now I see." _Wait who was that? _I looked around the room looking for the owner of the voice. It was soft and angelic. Who was it? I live alone. "I'm above you." The voice said again. I looked up very slowly and I saw two Wide Milky Chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. I was to surprised to react at first I slowly opened my mouth to spill out the hundred of questions in my mind.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I yelled the..boy it seemed laughed. No he wasn't a boy. He was about my age actually just looked younger cause of the innocent angelic appearance. He laughed at my yelling and I was getting irritated.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, I'm your Guardian angel," I must of not noticed he was _FLYING _because he landed in front of me from the floating spot he was above my head. Wait.._Guardian….Angel….I remember now…_Memories of that night flashed in my mind and I had to hold my head. _After…My vision faded…there was a light…a bright white light…was that…him?_

"I brought you back home," He said casually holding his hands behind his back "Your house is way to easy to break into." He said still casually. I would of snapped most times at that back I was still very confused.

"But, I was, dead, I was against that tree, at the park. I had died." I said sounding hollow and confused. He nodded with his eyes closed and he had a soft smile on his face. _What is he so happy about?_"Yes you was. But I brought you back. I just have been assigned to protect you after what happened and you was lying against that tree. You got pretty messed up. What happened?" He said tilting his head innocently. I sighed in a irritated tone. "You don't ask me any questions I need to ask all of them first." He simply nodded. I was more curious about him now. "Why, are you a Guardian angel, how'd you become one?" I asked curiously. I seriously wanted to know how things like this happened. I didn't even know if this was real.

He got a very sad and..angry look on his face. He opened his mouth a bit looking like he was ready to speak. "I…" He said voice sounding croaky. He turned around fast. "I didn't tell you all I am..You see. I'm, a Revenge Guardian Angel." He said sounding really hurt and sad. I actually felt guilt and NO ONE has ever made me feel that. _Revenge? _"Revenge?" I repeated my thought out loud. He nodded shakily. "Yes, Revenge Guardian Angels, are…well used to be people. Humans. Like you. But we died young and early in a unfair way. Painful suffering lives and never got a chance to accomplish anything. I died. At age 20. I was on my way to the Best University on this planet. I was going to become a Archaeologist. But, on my way. I was killed. Murdered actually. My life was hard. My parents died early. I had a Little sister. She died early as well. Around age 10. Of cancer…it wasn't anything I could do. My heart heavy with pain…I wanted to die and stop this miserable game called life. It was unfair. My parents died in a acciendent my little sister died of uncalled for cancer. I…I was walking…Walking to the airport so I could get flown to the University. I didn't have a car. I grew up poor. On my way, its actually funny when you think about it," he let out a hollow laugh "A Guy came up behind me and held a knife to my neck. He must of thought I was a girl. He told me to strip down. I was in the park at the time. Of course I was to afraid to comply. He pressured the knife against my throat and it began to bleed. Next thing I knew I was being thrown into some metal cage with a bag over my head." He continued. I was feeling a strong hurt in my heart…I didn't even know I had one at first but this story is just sad. "When the rumbling stopped I came to knowledge what I was in was a car not a cage. Then I was lifted and thrown into a room and the bag was lifted off of my head. I was in some dungeon or basement. I couldn't really tell. It was several guys there. They ripped my shirt off and yelled and insulting saying I was flat-chested. It would have been funny if it wasn't of the situation. Then they tore off my pants and when they saw I was a boy that's when they got angry. They started slashing at my arm cutting me up yelling how dare I trick them. Which I didn't. Digging knives into me. I just wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted it to end. I wanted them to hurry up and kill me and stop making me suffer. They didn't though. After they got done torturing me they left me for dead down there. I was in there for 3 days going by the clock that was in the room. Bleeding and starving hurt and getting infected from the open wounds. It hurt so much. Finally. I heard someone banging on the door yelling 'Ryou!' I was already dying my vision fading out. My heart beat I couldn't feel it. The raging fever I had from the infections and the treatment of my condition was dropping temperature fast my body was cold I was numb. The last thing I saw was several feet running in. I heard a few of my friends, a few of the guys that got me into the University I was on my way to. Policeman…FBI agents…All of them yelled my name before I died. It pained what ever strength I had left in my heart. My life brutally ended because of a Mistake a rapist made. I worked hard…My whole life…I was finally trying to pursue my dream after years of hopeless and empty promises…It was in my reach..Just to have it smacked away from my hand…Life is unfair…Isn't it? That's why I'm your Revenge Guardian Angel. To give you a better chance at life.. the chance I never got. I envy you. But hopefully. You won't have such a hard time." He finally finished his story..I was hurt..That was so sad…So miserable and painful…So unfair…His life..his dreams..everything he had..everything he wanted…everything he worked so hard from was pulled away from him because of people's greedy needs…I could hear sniffling he was crying of course it must have been hard to tell that story. I don't know why but I felt myself walking towards him.

I wrapped my arms around him. I embraced him from behind holding him. I felt him tense up but then relax. I felt something soft rubbing against my chest. What was that? He was calming down. "What's that poking my chest?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to sound to heartless after he told me such a painful story. He laughed nervously. It sounded kind of cute and relaxing. He rubbed his eyes "Those are my wings I'm sorry." He said casually. He walked out of the embrace. I kind of missed the warmth he let off. I swore at myself silently cause of it. "I can hide my wings. So I can go out in public." I was slightly confused, but I decided not to question it. That one question I asked was enough. If I thought that. It meant something. I noticed my shirt was gone. "You took my shirt off?" I said laughter clearly in my voice. He turned around furiously and he was red in the face. He look surprisingly similar to me "O-OF C-COURSE! I had t-to! I-I healed you remember!" I laughed at that. His little outburst was kind of cute as well. Everything about him was…actually cute. "Your cute you know that?" I said casually. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips as I saw he got really shy looking and his face got redder. "I-I'm not cute.." He said quietly. I felt the urge to pinch his cheeks like a grandma but decided not to I simply sighed and walked up to find a shirt. Then I got a thought. "Yo! Ryou! Are you going back to wherever you came from or staying here?" I said slightly annoyed if he thought he could just come and stay here without considering my thoughts. Maybe he did… "I want to stay here! Can I!...Onii-san!" I blushed a bit at the Onii-san and how cute he sounded saying that. "Sure whatever!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura: THAT CHAPTER WAS EXTREMELY SHORT AND OH IN BLOODY HELL I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!<strong>

Kaycie: -sulking-

Ryou: -looking off in the distance minding his own buisness-

Bakura: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SWEET LITTLE HIKARI!

Ryou: -rubs back of head uncomfortably-

Bakura: You better not make it any worst

Kaycie: Well it is a angst story...But Romance too!

Bakura:...Better be worth putting Little ryou through all of this.

Ryou: I really hope this story has a happy ending..


End file.
